Smile
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: Marie didn't have to see to know that Miranda was beautiful, especially when she smiled. [Marie/Miranda]


**A/N:** So long, long ago I wrote this drabblet about Miranda and Marie and then I deleted all my stories and it sat forgotten in my fanfic folders. Then on an impulse I decided to try to rewrite it into something resembling a well written ficlet. It didn't work too well, but there's just not enough of my OTP out there and so I'm going to upload this anyways.

Even rewriting this was difficult. I'm not blind, I've never been blind, I don't know how to write as someone who can't see, but I tried...

I haven't watched/read DGM in forever and there's so little on these characters that they might be a bit OOC. So... sorry for any mistakes in character/grammar.

* * *

Every year the science department rounded up all available personnel for some spring cleaning, and this year was no different. The department was full of scientists, finders, and exorcists alike, all working to organize the endless clutter.

Marie was amongst those working, his arms full of a box of... something (he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to know). His attention though, was focused elsewhere on a certain klutz.

"Reever-san where do you want these- Wah!" He tensed, the items in his box rattling together, but he didn't hear the thud of a body hitting the ground and he continued walking. "Oh thank you Reever-san. I'm so sor-" She cut off suddenly and he heard her gasp. "Oh no! The papers!" He heard the quiet sound of knees hitting the ground and then rustling as she rushed to gather up the papers. "They're all out of order now," she practically wailed and Marie winced sympathetically.

"Miranda-san, relax," Reever said. "Nothing in this place is in order anyways."

He could almost hear the quivering of Miranda's lip and he knew she must've just barely been holding back tears. "if-if you say it's alright."

"Why don't you give me these papers and go help Marie?" Reever suggested.

Marie heard the rustling of papers and a quiet sniffle and then Miranda was at his side – she was surprisingly light on her feet for someone so clumsy – and he quickly made himself look like he _hadn't_ just been listening to her conversation.

"How can I help?" she asked, no trace of tears in her voice.

"You can help me move these boxes," he said, nodding his head towards the pile. "Be careful though, you never know what might be in one."

"Mm." Then Miranda was gone. He waited until she'd picked up a box of her own and was back at his side before continuing across the room, showing her where they were to set them. They were almost there when she must have caught her foot on something. All he heard was a startled yelp and then she was falling. He didn't even have time to react before she was on the floor, hysterical sobs bubbling out of her mouth.

"Komui!" Reever snapped from across the room. "What was in that box?"

"Nothing dangerous," Komui responded. "Just some sodium chloride solution."

"I-is that bad?" Miranda hiccuped, sniffing back some tears.

"You're just covered in salt water, nothing worse than taking a dip in the ocean."

"O-oh." Miranda fell silent for a moment and Marie wondered what was going on, but then she laughed, a quiet hiccup of sound. "Oh. I am so relieved." And then she was laughing out loud, the sound filling the room and Marie couldn't help but smile. She had one of the most beautiful laughs.

He put his box down, careful to not jostle it too much, and held his hand out towards Miranda.

"Need some help?"

A small hand was placed in his and he took a moment to marvel at how fragile it felt before pulling her to her feet, bending to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful when you smile."

"B-but you can't see me," she stuttered, and he knew she was blushing.

"That doesn't change the truth."

She didn't say anything else and he wondered if he'd overstepped his boundaries, but then she gave his hand the smallest of squeezes before slipping from his grip and as she walked away he felt the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile of his own.


End file.
